digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey Begins
(En:) |written by=(En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 16, 2001 (En:) December 8, 2001 |continuity= }} The decision has been made to travel to the Digital World and save Calumon. Now the children must reveal the secret of Digimon to their parents. Synopsis The Vikaralamon rampage now dealt with, the Tamers deal with it's after effects with Takato and Rika's parents worried for them having disappeared, while Henry is working on the computer (since his dad already knows where he was). As Guilmon and Renamon search for something, Janyu asks Henry for his Ark, in other words his Digivice. Offhandedly, he notes that the Ark has the capability to comunicate with the Digimon and download any information from any database in the network, or at least it was what he had dreamed of it doing; He then asks Terriermon he he understood the feeling of seeing a dream coming true. Janyu then reveals that someone had been making his ark a reality and Digimon digivolve faster, and that we was working with friends from around the world so that the children wouldn't have to fight. Suzie then enters, saying mom had sliced a watermelon and taking Terriermon with her. Both father and son follow, without finishing the conversation. At Jeri's house, she is fetching some orange juice; she is greeted by regular costumers, while her mom looks worriedly at her and her dad tries to ingrain some rules into her. As she enter her room, at her desk is a picture with a woman that looks very similar to Jeri, but completely diferent from the one downstairs, holding a baby Jeri in her hands. Jeri then carefully takes her hand puppet carefully from her brother, who is holding it as he sleeps. With it, she then very respectfully greets Leomon who is out of her window, handing over the orange juice. She then asks Leomon about the Digital World, earnest for adventure and some fantasy in her world. She also asks Leomon for a favor, since both are partners. Meanwhile, Rika tells Takato that Renamon hasn't found anything, but he reassures her that they will find it tomorrow. Renamon then warns Rika that Vikaralamon's influence is dwindling, so they would need to find the portal quickly. She then asks Rika for the Digimon to go alone, but is surprised by Seiko (her grandmother), who reveals to have noticed Renamon before, but that she had took her for a fox spirit protecting Rika (she also notes that she wasn't that far from the truth). As Renamon apologies for not having introduced herself before, Seiko says she is beautiful. Rika then tells her grandmother that her mom wouldn't understand, because she wouldn't have time to tell her. Renamon then confirms to Seiko that she would protect Rika even at the cost of her own life, which visibly touches Rika. The next morning, Takato goes to visit Guilmon but finds inside his home a huge hole. After Takato follows, Guilmon told him how it was a surprise to have found a portal right underneath his home. Inside the network, Makuramon flies off with Calumon in hand, while Impmon falls wondering if wanting to be stronger was that wrong. Later, Takato is caught distracted in class but as Miss Asaji sends him to detention, Jeri (first time for her), Kazu and Kenta decide to stay with him. Then Jeri notes that it could be their last class (and Takato finds out that all of them want to go). After class, Yamaki is moping over the past events he locates Takato's whereabouts as Rika tries to get a response from him. Later, Miss Asaji reads the written apologies, and finds out that the four will miss class to go to the Digital World. Miss Asaji manages to catch up with them just before leaving school, where Henry is waiting for them. Miss Asaji realizes that they were the children with the Digimon, but desperately asks why do they have to go (since they are just children) and why did they tell her if she has nothing to do with it (worried for being blamed for anything that might happen to them). Then the Tamers ask her to keep it a secret until tomorrow, since they will be telling their parents before they leave, and Terriermon tells her "moumantai" (no problem). At Guilmon's home, Rika tries to convince Kazu and Kenta not to go, since they don't have partners, but they want to find them in the Digital World. Then all leave to tell their parents of their decision. Takato then takes Guilmon with him through the front door, to introduce him to his parents as the Digimon he had created. He then tells them of the other Digimon, and how he needs to save Calumon because he had been kidnapped by an evil Digimon. He also tells them he wants to see the Digital World. While his mother is understandably concerned, his father supports him because he had never seen him look so determined before. He also promises to make Guilmon bread if Guilmon returns back home, as Takato inwardly thanks his dad and apologizes to his mom. Henry meanwhile tells Suzie that he would leave tomorrow with Terriermon, having sent an e-mail to his father because he knew he wouldn't let him go. Suzie takes this in stride and asks Terriermon to bring her a present. On the other hand Rika doesn't tell her mother, but allows herself to dress up to make her mother happy, and she is thankful for it. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri (along with Leomon) later on reveal that each respectively, had lied to their parents, left them a note and not told them at all. Everyone waits with their backpacks for Takato, who disappeared to fetch the team flag. Before they go inside the portal Yamaki appears, but instead of trying to stop them he gives the group a communication device. Then they go down the hole and enter the Digital World. Featured Characters (8) * (9) * (11) * (19) * (21) |c5= * (18) |c6= * (20) *'' '' (31) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions No evolutions this episode Quotes Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers de:Der Tag der Abreise